Let's PLay
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Life is great and bright in Whitechapel. No more evil vampires or anything. A new pretty and cool girl in the school, nothing can go wrong right? Everything is turning to the right direction for the gang. Well, that's what they think. Full Summary in the story! Warning: Cursing, Gore, Blood. May Change to T to M!


**Let's Play**

**Summary: Life is great and bright in Whitechapel. No more evil vampires or anything. A new pretty and cool girl in the school, nothing can go wrong right? Everything is turning to the right direction for the gang. Well, that's what they think. Murder was out of the question in the supernatural town until a little monster come to the town. "Let's play a game, everyone. Don't you like games?" The gang has no idea what is going on but they keep hearing a girl's voice and footsteps…and the only person who knows to stop this monster is the new girl. "I'm coming…"**

**A/N: I miss my chilling feelings. Ah, they were wonderful. And that's why I have no friends… Well, hello everyone. Miss me? Yeah I know, you were probably glad that the terrible writer is gone and ruining other stuff. Well I'm not really a terrible writer anymore. Remember "The Horror Story"? Yeah that was shitty, I have to say but I wasn't really into horror stories until start reading them. Ever since I'm pretty much good at it now… Well I haven't seen any horror stories, so I decided to write horror story. Also I'm happy my cover is awesome! Jealous? Haha, anyways enough talking let's jump into the horror! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or its' characters, I only own the monster who secretly me and this story and this awesome cover (sorry but I'm just so proud that it looks awesome). Ok bye!**

**Chapter 1**

"**H**ave you guys heard about new video game coming out? I heard it was supposed to be awesome! The people who design it say it!" Rory talking about new video game Rambo while walking inside the school with Ethan and Benny, Ethan was listening everything he was saying while Benny listen to part of it.

"Doesn't mean the designers say it's awesome, doesn't mean it really is awesome. It can be a terrible game." Ethan said.

"Dude, look!" Benny pointed to a pretty blonde girl. She had ocean blue eyes, vanilla skin, and of course blonde hair. She was wearing blue scalloped peplum top, blue jeans shorts, and blue high-tops sneakers. "Look that chick right there! I never had seen a girl like her in this school!"

"Maybe, she's new in this school." Ethan replied.

"We should talk to her!" Rory said. The boys ran up to the pretty blonde girl. The blonde girl grabbed her last book and gave the boys a friendly smile.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name?" Benny flirted. She giggled.

"I'm Cherry Ash. I'm new here. What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Benny." He winked at her.

"Ignore him, I'm Ethan and this is Rory."

"Nice to meet you guys." Cherry smiled at Ethan.

"So…what were you from?"

"America, California, I came to this nation for better life. I had problems back then." The school bell rings. "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys. No one dared to talk to me." She walked away to her first class.

"Well the pleasure to meet you, Cherry pie!" Cherry giggled at Benny and continue walking to her class. "She's hot." The boys laughed.

"Come on, we need to go." The boys went ahead to their first class.

…

It was P.E for Cherry and she had to play volleyball with the girls. Cherry got in her P.E uniform and went inside the gym. Cherry was standing there, not knowing what to do. She didn't really like playing sports at all. She wasn't really a sports person. Cherry was more girly in her old group with her old friend and her twin brother who was like a friend. Oh the good memories, why did she had to insane and have to go?

"Cherry!" Cherry snapped out of it and tried to get the ball but hit her in the head. She put her hand on head where the ball hit her. The girls except Sarah laughed at her. Sarah felt bad for her because she was the one who accidentally hit her in the head. Sarah didn't know much about her except she was new but she still felt bad. Sarah went up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got hit by a ball, that's all. It's not a big deal." Sarah nodded and went back to her team. The girls continue playing the game.

After playing a meaningless volleyball game, the girls went to the shower room and took them a shower. Cherry take off all of her clothes and went inside the bathroom stall. She turned the shower on and put it warm water. Cherry washed her body with her hand which she had soap in her hand. She put her hand through her blonde hair, washing it also. She washed her face with only water. When she was done, she turns the shower off and grabbed her towel. She put the towel around her body and left the bathroom stall. She went to her locker and dried her body and hair. She put back on her clothes. She continues drying her hair and start brushing it. Sarah was done dressing up and decided to talk to Cherry. Sarah saw her brushing her blonde hair. Sarah walked up to her and waved. Sarah gave her a friendly smile.

"Um, hi I'm Sarah."

"Cherry Ash, it's nice to meet you." Cherry smiled at her.

"Do you need help brushing your hair?" Cherry nodded and handle the brush to Sarah. Cherry turned around, not facing Sarah anymore. Sarah started brushing her hair.

"You have very nice hair color; I wish my hair was that blonde. I'm stuck with dark brown hair." Cherry smirked.

"Thank you, I like your outfit."

"Thanks! So what do you think about this place so far?"

"It's ok I guess, I meet three guys in morning."

"Really who?"

"Well, their names are Benny, Ethan, and Rory. They seem nice people."

"Oh, they are my dorky friends. I'm sure you're going to like them a lot. They are the only not a douchebag in this school." Cherry giggled.

"Well, in America, almost every guy in my old school was a douchebag, a pervert, or a weirdo. So I'm pretty sure I can handle Canadian douchebags. I mean have seen Justin Bieber?" Sarah giggled.

"Of course, he's like a huge disappointment to Canada."

"Imagine a fan girl in here came up to us and say "oh my gosh, why will you say that! Justin Bieber is NOT a douchebag, he just been through blah, blah, blah"!" Sarah laughed. Sarah stopped brushing Cherry's hair and Cherry faced Sarah again. Sarah gave the brush to Cherry. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem, do you want to eat lunch with me? It's about lunch so…"

"Sure, I love to." Sarah smiled.

"That's great."

…

It was lunch time, which means that everyone gets to talk and eat and all those types of stuff that people usually do at lunch. The boys sat down waiting for either Sarah or Cherry. The boys were continuing talk about the new video game.

"Guys, what if the game doesn't come out to this nation? I'll be so angry if it doesn't!" Rory said.

"What if the game is terrible? It will be a good thing that the game doesn't come out to this nation. That means we're saved by a terrible game." Benny said.

"Hey guys," Benny and Rory looked at Ethan. "Have you guys wondered if something, I don't know, something terribly evil comes to this town? Like…start KILLING people, like seeing blood and dead bodies."

"Ethan, relax, nothing evil is coming to town. Plus, it's not the first time we seen dead bodies. Zombies, remember?"

"Not zombies Benny, like…real dead bodies, a human dead body."

"Dude, when did this chilling thoughts in your head come from, Ethan?" Rory said

"Well…I was reading some stories internet. There this guy who tell people "go to sleep" before killing them. They say he is real."

"Ethan, it's on the internet. He's not real." Benny said.

"Yeah, same thing you said to vampires and look, they're real. So, we really don't know if he is real or not."

"What does this guy looks like?" Rory said

"He has a joker smile."

"So…he's Joker?"

"Maybe a younger version, I guess. I think I'm just going insane that's all."

"Yeah man, the internet is like a drug so don't smoke too much or you may be in rehab."

"Hey guys, look who I brought with us!" They looked up and saw Cherry. The girls sat down with boys and smiled.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Sarah said.

"Creepy stuff, Ethan brought it up."

"Hey I was just…wondering. I mean what if something starts killing people?"

"You guys never had murder in this town?" Cherry asked.

"Well, not really."

"Wow, this town must be…strange or something. I mean…is there anyone who died in this town?"

"Well a dog did, but that's pretty much it. No one really died in town. Maybe, this town is the undead!" Benny said it jokily. Cherry smiled.

"Well, every town is different. All of this horror reminds me of my friend. She used to love horror stories."

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"…she…she died." Cherry said it quietly.

"I'm sorry." Cherry nodded.

"It's ok…she's in a better place I hope."

…

It was end of school for today. Cherry went outside of the school and walk to her blue bike. While she was walking to her bike, some jocks were trying to catch her attention. Cherry looked at the jocks.

"Hey there lady, want to come to my place?" One attractive jock said. Cherry smirked and rolled her eyes. She walked to her bike and hop on top of it. She was going to leave until she notices Ethan running up to her.

"Hey Cherry."

"Hey Ethan, what's up?"

"I was wondering…since my parents are going on a date, I thought you will want to my house."

"I will love to but I don't know where you live."

"Well…um…" Ethan opened his backpack and ripped a piece a paper from his notebook. He closed his backpack and wrote down his address and his phone number.

"Here, this is my address and this is my phone number." He pointed at which was which. Cherry nodded and gave a polite smile.

"Awesome, I see you at…?"

"At 7:30."

"Cool, see ya." Cherry rode her bike to home. Ethan watched her riding her bike home. He smiled to himself and felt proud of himself.

"Hey nerd!" One of the jock yelled at Ethan. Ethan turned around and looked at the jocks. The jocks throw orange soda at him. They laughed and walked away. Ethan's smile faded away and took a deep sigh.

"_Great…now I need to take a shower again before Cherry comes, stupid jocks…"_

…

While Cherry was walking to Ethan's house, Cherry keeps thinking that there's something behind her. She took a deep breath.

"_There's nothing behind me. She's gone, she's not coming back. Even if she came back, she cannot be in Canada. It's too far to reach to Canada from America. Not too far but…still. This town does not have any murders and I doubt that it will have some all of a sudden, it just…no way." _Cherry keeps walking to Ethan's house, hoping it was just a stupid feeling.

"_Cherry…"_ It was from a cheery soft girl voice. Cherry ignored it.

"_Cherry…"_

"_Just ignore it, just ignore it…it's probably a prank. It's probably just a prank…_"

"_Cherry…let's play a game…don't you love games? Who doesn't love games?"_

"_Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore."_

"_Come on, Cherry…don't be like that. It's not like they actually give a damn about you. I am the only one who understands you better than anyone in the world. I understand you better than Josh ever did."_ The cheery girl voice laughed. Cherry starts running.

"_Let's play a game, let's play a game, let's play a game. Don't be shy, let's play."_ The voice sounds like it was getting closer, almost sounding like not a whisper anymore. Cherry keeps running until she saw Ethan's door. She run up the door and knocked.

"_COME ON CHERRY! STOP BEING SHY, LET'S PLAY!"_ The voice was laughing so evil…so scary. Cherry was frightened. Cherry keeps knocking the door until someone opens it. The voice was keeping laughing until Ethan opened the door. He saw Cherry frightened.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing…can I come in, quickly?" He nodded and let Cherry inside. Ethan checked outside quickly and closed the door. He looked at Cherry.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just…I just wanted to run. You know, excising, trying to lose weight." He nodded. Cherry sighed.

"So…um…how are you?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm just…going insane I guess." He smirked. "So…is there something you want to do?"

…

A jock boy was running in the forest, trying to save his life. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was insane, crazy. The jock boy keeps looking back, saw that the monster was getting closer and closer just by walking.

"Come back, the game isn't over yet! Hahaha! We're just getting started!" The jock keeps running until he tripped. He tried to get up until something or someone pushed him back on the ground. The monster turned the jock boy around, facing him.

"The game isn't over, dumb ass. You are god damn cheater! You were trying to cheat the game!" The jock was crying. "You know what cheaters end up? They end up my killing list!" The monster smiled showing its' teeth with a little blood in each tooth.

"Please don't!" The monster grabbed its' knife and stabbed the jock boy's heart, killing the jock boy. The monster was laughing while it was killing the boy.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater! Cheater! CHEATER!" The blood was splashing on the monster's face. The monster lean closer to the dead jock boy's face and went closer to his ear. "This is what happens when you are a cheater."

**A/N: Not as great as I expected but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy! BYE! Oh my gosh I finally finish a horror story for My Babysitter's a Vampire! YAY! I'm so proud of myself!**


End file.
